oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Tschitani Lodge 10
Chapters ????? History In January 1995 the Long Rivers Council and the Indian Trails Council merged to form the Connecticut Rivers Council # 66. In the Spring of that year a joint lodge meeting between [[Eluwak]] Lodge and [[Sassacus]] Lodge was held at [[Camp Tadma]] in Bozrah. The name Tschitani was chosen as the name of the new [[lodge]]. In the fall of 1995 a joint lodge conclave was held at [[June Norcross Webster Scout Reservation]] in Ashford this was the beginning of a new strong lodge. An Official Charter was given to the Tschitani Lodge on January 1, 1996. In 1997, the Lodge was moved from [[Section NE-1B]], which serves most of Mass., Rhode Island, and Connecticut, to [[NE-3A]]; which serves the Greater New York Councils and most of Connecticut. In 2000, with the relignment of the Northeast Region, Tschitani Lodge bid farewell to Section NE-3A (which was re-named [[NE-2C]]) and returned to NE-1B. In 2001, Tschitani Lodge hosted the Section NE-1B [[Conclave]] at Camp June Norcross Webster Scout Reservation. The theme for the weekend was "The Journey Starts from Within". At the 2002 Tschitani Lodge Conclave held at [[Camp Workcoeman]] in New Hartford, the members of Tschitani Lodge were treated to the first National Officer outside of the lodge in attendance at an event when Riley Berg, the 2002 [[National Vice-Chief]] of Fresno California was in attendance for the weekend. In 2003, Tschitani Lodge created its first strategic plan, siting ways the lodge could better serve the council through leadership, service and financial support. The lodge also amended its bylaws to create two [[Lodge Vice-Chiefs]], and amend the electoral procedures. Historical Moments of note: *2004 NOAC Lodge Spirit Award Recipient *2004 NOAC Ceremonial Team Medals *06/04 Brian Gorman re-ellected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/03 Gilbert R. Rogers re-ellected Section NE-1B Chief *06/03 Brian Gorman re-ellected Section NE-1B Secretary *2002 National Quality Lodge *2002 NOAC National Standard Publication *2002 NOAC "Where to Go Camping Guide" Third Place *06/02 Gilbert R. Rogers re-ellected Section NE-1B Chief *06/02 Brian Gorman ellected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/01 Gilbert R. Rogers re-ellected Section NE-1B Chief *01/01 Gilbert R. Rogers ellected Section NE-1B Vice-Chief *12/00 Patrick S. Boyd elected the 2001 Northeast Region Chief *1999 Section NE-3A Conclave "[[Uncas Award]]" *1998 NOAC Camping Promotion 2nd Place *??/98 Brian Dabkowski ellected Section NE-3B Vice-Chief *1997 National Quality Lodge Award *1996 Tschitani Lodge #10 is formed with the merger of Eluwak Lodge and Sassacus Lodge *06/92 ????? - Joe Pullo ellected Section NE-1B Secretary *?/83? ????? - Steve Minamaugh elected the 1985 National Chief [[Tschitani Lodge Chiefs|Lodge Chiefs]] [[Tschitani Lodge Advisors|Lodge Advisors]] [[Tschitani Lodge Staff Advisors|Lodge Staff Advisors]] [[Tschitani Lodge Associate Advisors|Associate Lodge Advisors]] Awards [[Tschitani Lodge Distinguished Service Award Recipients|Distinguished Service Award Recipients]] [[Tschitani Lodge Founder's Award Recipients|Founder's Award Recipients]] [[Tschitani Lodge Vigil Honor|Vigil Honor]] Lodge Awards Silver Lodge Flap The Silver Lodge Flap Award was created in 1999 By Lodge Chief Patrick S. Boyd as special recognition for dedicated service to the lodge as a whole. It is a "step below" the National Founder's Award, and is presented to up to 5 members of the lodge at the annual lodge banquet and up to 5 members at the annual lodge conclave. The member can be nominated by any other member of the lodge, and is chosen by the Lodge Chief. The recipient must be under the age of 21. Class of 2003: Presented by J. Barton Haskell, Jr. Matt Cassar, Michael Alicea, Sebby Nane, Eban Smith, Brian Loretz & Quetta Wetu Class of 2002: Presented by Paul F. Messier Andrew Sharr, David Schmidt, William Hatfield, Matt Paguin, Alex Whitney & Riley Berg* Class of 2001: Presented by Paul F. Messier Michael Tierney, Vic Civitillo, Gregory Jones, Justin Berger, Luke Shields & Brian Gorman Class of 2000: Presented by Paul Dabkowski Gilbert Rogers III & Patrick Boyd Class of 1999: Presented by Patrick S. Boyd Jesse Amsel III, Steve Fargo, Jesse Burnham, Barton Haskell, Paul F. Messier, Paul Dabkowski, Sean O'Rourke & Jeremy Goric (*) Riley Berg was the 2002 National Vice Chief from Fresno California, and was presented the flap at the 2002 Lodge Conclave that he was a guest at. Resources